Nothing More Than Kisses
by wforeverjj
Summary: She thought the word 'penis' was a synonym for 'meat'- her favorite food. Law face palmed…he should have not taught her such naughty words. She was so attractive, yet so dumb at times. A collection of connected oneshots feat. Fem! Luffy and Trafalgar Law. Mature/fluff/everything


_Nothing More Than Kisses_

 **Summary:** She thought the word 'penis' was a synonym for 'meat'- her favorite food. Law face palmed…he made a mistake trying to teach her about the human body. He didn't think he would find her so attractive, but so dumb at times. A collection of connected oneshots feat. Fem! Luffy and Trafalgar Law.

 **A/N:** Got into One Piece, fell in love, and here I am. Although I'm not caught up. Once I am, I will write another story (not oneshots and true to the world of OP), but not until I finish Marineford arc because I don't wanna make an ass of myself.

 **IMPORTANT:** This chapter starts out with how they first met, if you watched the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, then the summary I wrote above takes into effect. ALSO LEMONY GOODNESS SORT OF! ALSO, NAUGHTY LANG!

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _The Way of Words_

"Who the hell are you?" She turned around, placing her fists on her hips, and stared at the young man with the funky white hat with gray dots.

He returned her remark with a wide grin and focused his attention on her straw hat. His eyes looked golden and he was suffering from lack of sleep or something. He leaned back into the comfortable seat and sighed deeply, a little surprised by her rude comment. But what did he expect, this was the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, and with a bounty of 300 million berries, she was sure to be a handful.

She scrunched her nose and raised an eyebrow, forcing her right eye to appear bigger than the left. She ran one finger across her nose, rubbing the top because it was itchy. Her lips curled up and she felt relief. She paid no mind to the other "Supernova" or "Worst Generation" or whatever the hell the nicknames were and continued to scratch the rest of her body.

The pale guy with the clownish look, yeah, Eustass Kid- the man with the highest bounty among them- 315 million berries, scanned the lady head to toe, appreciating every curve of her body. She mindlessly continued to scratch other places of her body- unaware or didn't care- and reached her cleavage. She bopped her head down and noticed a little cut right on her left boob. It was very itchy. She brought her hands down and slowly unbuttoned the first gold button of her very, very low cut navy blue shirt.

Anyone could tell she was well-endowed because her boobs were basically screaming "look at me!", and looked as if they were about to spill out of that damn tight of a fit shirt. The men had no idea why she had to unclasp the top button when the cut was visible with the shirt fully buttoned.

Law giggled, amused she lost interest so quickly. He brought his head down and intertwined his fingers together as his elbows rested on his knees. His fur hat covered the top half of his face, obscuring the expressions in his eyes.

Luffy rubbed her eye before she refocused her attention on that dude. When she looked closely, she noticed a cute bear hugging a sword. It seemed to belong to that talkative bastard, but she waved it off.

"What's with the bear?" She marveled, her voice dry and grindy. The bear murmured something incoherent and she ignored it, a blush washing over his white fur.

Law was delighted. She was one of a kind. He only chuckled at her question, choosing not to answer anything she had asked in the past minute. "The Marines have this place surrounded, even before the auction began," he nonchalantly said, relaxing his back against the seat, "they have a base here on the Archipelago and I guess they're after someone." He paused for a moment.

Luffy gave him her signature nasty look with one side of her face scrunched and her lips in an open pout. They all listened to him quietly with no interjections. Maybe he was smarter than he let on to be- or so Luffy thought.

"I have no idea who they're looking to catch in here, but" he halted mid-sentence again, pleased with the silent atmosphere, "I sincerely doubt they were expecting someone to go and kick a celestial dragon's ass." He snickered at his own comment. Luffy had enough guts to hurt a noble and no one opposed otherwise. She maybe naïve, but her strength and determination was beyond what simple words could describe.

Luffy smiled when he said 'ass', but kept her mouth shut. She didn't have anything to say and it sounded like he was praising her so far. Still, she couldn't see his smug grin and she knew he was smiling.

"That was a hell of a show you guys put on," he lifted his face up and a smug grin adorned his lips, just as Luffy thought, "I'm impressed, Straw hat." He confessed. His words were amusing to Luffy, as she couldn't hold her giggle.

She burst into laughter, shocking the others with that goofy aura of hers. The other members chuckled, a coy smile on each of their lips. Her eyes formed crescent moon shapes and she wrapped her long limbs around her stomach. Law only smirked, taking note of her endearing reactions and the scar under her eye.

"Hmmm…." He appreciated this cute little moment and stood up. His crew members eyed him, confused at his actions, but they knew their captain had no ulterior motives. He was just living in the moment, reveling in the fact that so many talented and strong pirates crossed paths at Sabaody Archipelago. He gripped his sword and bit the bottom of his lips. It definitely was getting fun. Her laugh would continue to have an everlasting effect on him.

.

.

.

Luffy's ambition to find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates was charming. She had a lot of passion for a female pirate, as her kind was rare. Her ability to stretch and become rubber was in his opinion, weird, but she was able to use her powers to a good potential- not her full potential, but damn, she could fight.

Trafalgar Law found her to be so tempting. She mesmerized him without even trying. She was naturally just so full of life and charming. And that bit of innocence, she had no or very little interest in the opposite sex. She had no desire to be with a man, but she had a great deal of love for her friends- they were more than just her pirate crew; they were her family. She would willingly put her life on the line to save them.

Trafalgar Law was usually not interested in woman like her. He liked independent woman, but she was stronger than him- something he didn't want to admit. Aesthetic wise, she was no where near what he sexually craved for. He liked his women a little taller, with long legs and a well-endowed chest. He preferred women with pale skin and thin pink lips in order to contrast his olive color and wide grin. However, Luffy's appearance contradicted what he adored in ladies. She was very skinny with a couple of cuts and bumps on her smooth tan skin. She was small in stature and size, but her tits sat well on her chest, not too big or not too small. She sported a stupid grin most of the time, but he didn't mind.

But best part about her body and he thanked the lord she didn't wear thick clothing, was her cute bubbly ass. Damn, that ass. If only she'd let him.

.

.

.

The very first time he laid eyes on her, he swore to never forget how alluring she was. But damn, she could get annoying.

He sat at the edge of his bed, in a small room with the door closed shut. He rested his chin onto his palm and bent his back forward so he could be comfortable. His eyes followed the movements of a young pirate, as she danced around his room, almost dying from a laughing fit.

She had so much energy. Just this morning she caught a wild boar and a squid king, and brought it into his submarine. She demanded someone cook it as she promised them when she became king of the pirates, she would write them down as a good friend of hers. A little bit cunning, which surprised Law because she was usually instinct over logic. Well, always instinct over logic. Then she met up with her crewmates and trained with Zoro.

"Ugh, he has no sense of direction. I'm much better." He muttered under his breath. He tried to reassure himself that Luffy liked him better than the moss colored hair sword freak Zoro. Law fell back onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows inwards as he thought hard about his training. Luffy continued to crackle and jump up and down on the ground, the vibrations similar to an earthquake. He zoned her out for a bit.

"I can't believe Law is a goat! He's just gotta start talking like one! Mehhhhhheheheh~" Luffy tried to imitate a goat or a sheep, whatever it was, she didn't know the difference. She clutched her bare tummy with her hand, tears forming at the very corners of her eyes, tempting to drop. She plummeted to her right side, the noise loud, but she didn't care.

"Mehhhhheheh, I bet he's tasty!" she cried out, laughing hard at her own jokes. Law paid no attention. She lifted her self back up and sat on her butt while laughing. She pointed at the man resting on the tidy bed. His hands behind his head and his shoulders relaxed.

"Hey goat! Goat! What are you doing? Are you dreaming about eating grass and pooping on the ground and then accidently stepping on it?" She blurted quickly, her words a little slurred because she couldn't control her laughter. No response. She squinted her eyes, but she could only see his pants at her eye level. She tried her best to stand up straight, but leaned to the right because it was still too funny.

"Well, if you don't come to me, I'll come to you!" she shouted before taking two steps back. She pulled her elbows back, ready to hurl her hands straight onto the edges of the bed. She needed to grab the sheets.

"Gum gum pull!" She shot both hands towards the direction of Law, hoping to grab onto the side of the bed. Her arms stretched so fast she didn't see that she actually grabbed Law himself! Once she gripped his shoulders, she jumped into the air and let herself get pulled. She literally sent herself flying across the room.

"Wow wow wow!" She grinned, bracing herself for impact. Her butt slammed right onto Law's chest. His eyes widened when he saw her mischievous grin. He could feel slight pain in his shoulders. When he twisted his head to look at his shoulders, he saw skinny fingers grinding into his hoodie. She held on so tight, like her life was on the line. Before Law could mutter a single word, they had already connected. The impact resulted in Law coughing out air and a little bit of his saliva flew to the side. She landed close to his lungs.

"Man, your expression is so dumb!" she pointed out, with her finger right in his face, close to his lips. She laughed while watching him recover from whatever the hell she did. He furrowed his eyebrows inward and concentrated on her cute smile. He lifted his neck a little bit, giving him a better view of her.

She straddled him, with her butt sitting smug on his abs, well his abs underneath his beloved hoodie. She slammed her palms down to his chest and began rocking her hips back and forth.

"Hey Luffy! What are you doing?!" He grunted, one eye open and the other closed. He grabbed her hips and used his strength to stop her actions.

"Damn, do you even know what the hell you are doing to me?" He groaned, now his golden orbs staring straight at her. They locked eye contact and Luffy stopped.

"Yeah, I'm riding ya." She casually responded. She yawned, her mouth wide open while she scratched her earlobe. Her eyes never leaving his. Everyone who had the desire to have sex would understand, but Luffy thought it was just fun time. They stayed in the same position for a while before Law smirked at her.

"You're getting bold, huh?" He chuckled, giving her the winky face. He moved his hands down from her hips to her inner thighs. Luffy wore only tight denim shorts and a red crop top with the golden buttons. Think her original red shirt, but cut in half. Her tummy was showing and a little pudgy because she just ate food enough for twenty men.

He nudged her thigh, squeezing it and then rubbing it. It only elicited a grin on Luffy's face, but not an aroused one. Just her regular stupid grins. He wanted at least a cute moan.

"Hey, you're a goat. So start acting like one!" She reminded him, bringing her face close to him. He could feel her breath, but he didn't mind. He liked the close proximity and wanted Luffy to act more like this.

"I already told you, this right here," he grabbed her hand and brought it to the growing hair on his chin, "is called a goatee." The hairs tickled her fingers, but they were soft and short. She pulled away from his face and he let go of her wrist. She examined it and observed it intently, as if she was creating some sort of cure.

Her fingers were soft. She unconsciously stuck her tongue out, concentrating hard on his goatee. She found it fascinating. Law eyed her every movement carefully, from her dilated pupils, scrunched up nose, heated cheeks, and furrowed brows. She looked cute.

They were still on the bed together. No one knocked. No one intruded. No one said a word. It was as if they were the only two here. Which they kind of were, but any crew member could come busting in. Law would be pissed if they did, he ached for a moment like this. This promising position wouldn't sit well with the crew either, it looked like she was riding him cowgirl, but with clothes on.

At least her ass wasn't siting directly on his crotch. If she rocked like the way she did earlier, he would be in so much agony…he couldn't resist not taking her if she did. Even now, it was hard to not think about how Luffy would look like taking all of him in and bucking her hips up and down uncontrollably, with lust in her eyes. Ah yes, and some kissing would be really good too.

They were in this predicament because earlier Luffy misinterpreted Law's lesson on his hair, sideburn hair, goatee hair, and his lovely white fur hat. As usual, she wasn't listening. She dozed off mid-explanation. Law kept lecturing about it, pointing to the said areas and re-explaining. Luffy stuck her tongue out and pulled the skin underneath her right eye down, "Bleh" was all she said. She stood up and walked away, mocking Law's voice and tone. "Oh I'm Tra-guy whatever Law and I'm the Surgeon of Death tee hee tee hee," she mimicked, just loud enough so he could hear, "I think I'm better than Luffy cuz' she's so dumb," she picked her nose, "but I'm actually a goat! Mehhhhheheh."

And she started to laugh at her own joke. Law face palmed and walked the other way. He muttered "idiot" before heading to the canteen.

And she followed him into his room to further pester him.

Luffy reached out and brushed his hair with her fingers. Her touch was gentle, something Luffy didn't do so often. Her lips curled up into a genuine smile and her eyes stared lovingly into his. Now this side of Luffy, he would hope to be the only man to see this.

As he was about to reach up to caress her cheek, he heard grr grr. Was that the sound of-

"Oops sorry! I guess I'm hungry." She giggled, removing her hands from his hair and placing them on her tummy. She rubbed the area in circles. She let out an airy laugh, her eyes shut and her mouth wide open.

She scooted her butt back, inching closer to his pants- or more specifically, his manhood. Law had to stop her before she moved any further or else he couldn't take it!

"No, please don't get off." He wrapped his arms around her tiny body. He sat up now, resting his chin on her shoulder and taking in the scent of her hair. Her beautiful short black hair.

Luffy pushed his chest away and eyed him weirdly. They were facing each other upright. Her butt slid to the bouncy bed, in between the area his spread legs were not occupying. Her legs were now atop his, bent at the knee, she could feel the bed underneath her feet now.

Law moved his hands to the bed, with his palms on the white sheets as he relaxed into a comfortable position, his back straight and shoulders hunched.

"I want meat." She beamed, reaching him with her warm hands. She placed her palms on top of his shoulders. Luffy stared at him, a little drool escaping her lips. She licked it back into her mouth.

"You already ate." He scoffed, brushing her hands off his shoulders. Damn, a good moment ruined by the girl he'd been watching carefully for over a year. The same girl that pestered him with the dumbest questions. The same goddamn girl he couldn't stop thinking about.

He turned his head away, looking at something else that wasn't Luffy. But he could still see her from his peripheral vision. A little blur of black hair and long eyelashes.

Luffy didn't move, she only observed his eyes gazing elsewhere and his lips forming an upside down smile. This Law, she'd never seen before. He had never pulled away from a gaze before. He faced her headstrong all the time, like two warriors clashing. They were pirate captains for godsakes! If she wanted to, she could kick his ass right now.

With built up frustration, Luffy threw her hands up into the air and yelled, repeating the same word over and over again.

"MEAT"

"MEAT"

"MEAT"

"MEAT"

...

Law stayed still. No lip.

Luffy balled her hands into fists and trembled. How dare he ignore her! She could die from starvation anytime if she didn't get her meat.

She opened her mouth wide open again and stuck out her tongue again. "Tra-guy-kun-fart-gas! You're not the Law, I am! I want meat, I'm going to starve you-"

He swung her around and pushed her body onto the mattress. Now, she was on the bottom, her hair sprawled on the pillow. She opened her eyes wide, feeling something foreign for the first time.

Law pressed his lips onto hers. He was on top, taking control. It was more difficult than he imagined. She couldn't kiss well, but he expected such. She's a virgin in everything besides adventure. Law couldn't remember his last kiss, but he had his fair share of ladies. The oldest woman he ever slept with was ten years his senior and damn, was she good at just about everything. Even the younger chicks were goddesses to behold, his favorite being that blonde bingo from who knows where now.

Law deepened the kiss, pressing his lips harder on hers and their noses touching. She tasted like what she ate earlier…meat. However, he still enjoyed her soft breathing, and silky touch. She struggled a bit, flaring her arms, but nothing he couldn't stop. He opened his eyes and reached for her chin and tilted her head, making it easier for him to kiss her.

She had her eyes closed, albeit too hard, like she was having a horrible dream. Law couldn't help but laugh and it sent vibrations to her lips. The laugh was anything but loud and obnoxious, very different from Luffy's- something sensual one. He nibbled her bottom lip, allowing her to grasp for air. But then he stopped.

Law removed himself from her. He knew he had to stop before it got too hot and heavy. Luffy opened her eyes and shot up. Law leaned his back against the wall, bending one leg and straightening the other. Luffy's expression was…normal. All the muscles on her face were relaxed. She didn't squint, scrunch her nose, or frown. She closed her legs and folded her knees. She gently tapped her swollen lips with her fingers.

Law closed one eye and opened the other so he could discreetly spy on her. She looked cute. She finally got her first kiss and it was none other than Trafalgar Law. His head was facing the opposite of Luffy; he didn't want her to see his face warmed up.

She crossed her arms and turned her whole body to him. The bed squeaked as she changed her direction. This was the longest Luffy went on to not talking. Law was worried, maybe kissing her wasn't a good idea. It might've scarred her. He cranked his head to the left, slowly.

Before he could console her, Luffy smashed her right hand into the wall next to him, using her gum gum power. Her other hand was gearing up for another attack. She raised her head up, locking eyes with him, unable to control a desire she's been feeling the past few minutes.

"I still want meat! That wasn't meat!" She sent her other hand flying. Her breathing was heavy as she huffed and puffed for air. Her top lip curled up to the left side of her face and her eyebrows seemingly invisible. Law winced. Lucky for him, she had a heart, and wouldn't actually punch him.

Law let out a muffled laugh. He tried his best to keep it to himself, but she was way too funny. Luffy noticed he began laughing, his eyes closed and his hand to his lips, as he tried to suppress it. Luffy eyed him weirdly, but found it slightly amusing. This man was crazy.

Her limbs felt weak, and they slid down the walls and back to their original position. Law turned his head so he could take a good look at her. Her hair parted a little differently at the front, and messier, probably 'cause he kissed her so hard. He didn't regret it though; her lips were delectable.

Law shifted his body upright and crossed his legs together. Luffy crossed her arms, and then blew upward at her hair. The bangs were getting to long for her liking. She wanted a hair cut. Her eyes searched around the room, like she saw a bug or something. But Luffy never paid attention to anything but her stomach.

The two had a little distance between themselves. It was like they got into a fight, and both had no qualms about shortening that distance.

"Hey Luffy," he called to her, her eyes now looking right into him, "I have a _meat_." He smirked, his grin crooked. He emphasized Luffy's favorite word- 'meat'- and spoke in a husky voice. It sounded so sensual and so damn sexy that any other women besides Luffy, would understand what he referred to.

Luffy only responded with that stupid grin of hers, but her mouth wider and a little drool dripping out. She clasped her hands together and scooted her legs closer to him. She looked as if she was going to pray, and Law was her god- yeah, her meat god. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle a bit, like in those shojo mangas.

"You can have it," he reached into her space, "if you beg for it." He whispered sexily into her ear.

He pulled back and scanned her whole body. He started at the top of her head, then lower, and lower, stopping at her lips. He wanted to kiss them again. He quickly glanced at her chest before sharing his world class smile with her. He bared all his teeth and closed his eyes, forming crescent moon shapes. It looked similar to Luffy's smile.

She gawked at him, confused he became so nice all of a sudden. Luffy shook her head, relaxing her smile and eyes. She unraveled her hands and placed them flat on the bed. She bowed her head to Law as if she was praying to a shrine for good fortune. Law chuckled, she was so desperate.

"Please, please, oh pretty please Law, I wanna eat your _meat._ " She pouted, mimicking the way Law said 'meat' earlier. Oh god, was she stupid. She raised her head up and gazed into his eyes desperately.

She shot her hands toward his wrists, and grabbed onto them. Law opened his mouth, shocked that she was this quick. She closed the distance between them, her pout now turned into a large grin.

"That wasn't good enough," he licked his lips, "there's actually another word for meat," he took one big gulp and Luffy could see his adam's apple move, "and its _cock_." He moved his head a little closer, almost bumping foreheads with the girl.

She eyed him strangely, but it was more of an 'I never heard that word used before' than 'what the fuck that's nasty you perv'. She didn't see Law as a pervert though. Never. He never touched her in front of her crewmates and he didn't dare to whisper such naughty words to her when they were eating together. This was the first time. In the past, when the two were alone, he stared at her a bit longer than usual and spoke more, but he was never this intimate. But what the heck, Luffy did not know what intimacy was so it was not a big deal.

She backed away, bringing her index finger to her lip. Law moved back too as she let him go. He crossed his arms, observing her cute little facial expressions. She thought hard, biting her lips and furrowing her eyebrows.

"I guess I want some," she paused for a moment, lifting her head up, "I want some COCK then!" She smiled, slamming her first into an open hand. She had that big stupid grin again.

"Cock! Cock! Cock! Sounds like Coke, but it's Cock! What type of Cock? I like them all! Law, I want it! I want your cock!" She cheered, her mouth so wide open it looked like it was about to fall off her face. She jumped up and down on the bed, wrinkling up the sheets. She had no clue what she just said.

Law face palmed. He would never ever teach her these words ever again if she was gonna go and spout them around like they were regular words. He narrowed his eyes, and a scared look bestowed his face. If Luffy said this shit to Ace or Sabo, he would get his ass kicked. He tried to erase the thought, shaking his head right and left. He placed his hand to his heart and slowed his breathing. He needed to take control of this situation!

She continued to yell out the word "cock" while clad in a huge smile. Her arms squished her boobs, making her cleavage line bigger. Her boobs were literally about to fall out. And it didn't help that her first button was missing.

Her excitement got the best of her, and if anyone heard her gushing over his 'cock' through these thin walls, then he would be screwed.

"Luffy stop." He commanded, but she didn't listen. It somewhat got her attention, as she stuck her tongue out to him.

"This is ridiculous." He lifted his body forward and slapped his hands onto her lips, so she could shut the hell up.

He bumped foreheads with her, feeling her face heat up. She shut her eyes, maybe from the pain, but her lips were open. Law crashed into her tiny body, wrapping his arms around her.

The impact was harsh and Luffy fell back into the bed. Their position the same as when he kissed her. When Luffy opened her eyes, Law's entire body was only centimeters away. His eyes ached with desire, his lips slightly trembling, and his skin a bit wet. The tip of his nose was so close to touching hers and she could feel his breathing. It was slow, but steady.

Luffy's heartbeat went against her. She thought of yummy meat, but with this handsome man so close to her, she couldn't help but breathe a little faster. Law definitely noticed this, but didn't dare to move away. He smirked, this is what she deserved after all.

He pinned her arms back, as if she was chained by handcuffs. He was ready if she dared to use her gomu gomu no mi. Luffy didn't like to be submissive. She always wanted to be the man, or if in a relationship, the one who wore the pants.

She glared at him, hoping it would intimidate Law, but he was a master at ignoring her many expressions. He lowered his body into hers, squishing her boobs against his chest.

"If you want me so bad," he kissed her cheeks, "then I'm willing to give you all of me," he murmured slowly; he wanted her to take all his words seriously and he didn't want her to misinterpret. He needed to be direct now.

"Listen to me," he sighed, feelings his nerves taking control of his body, "sex is something you do with the one you love." He grunted. Those words felt so foreign on his lips. He expected Luffy to laugh at what he said, but she was quiet. Her lips zipped and her eyes never leaving his. She was really listening to him this time. She nodded her head.

"And you're making it unbearably hard for me not to." He purred, kissing her ears then traveling down to her cheeks. Luffy didn't move, as she felt something against her. Something near her thigh, it poked her.

He began to rub his hardening manhood on her. "Damn" he groaned, he couldn't control his movements anymore. It was poking his pants, and it really wanted to burst open and breathe some fresh air.

He let her wrists go and moved his fingers down from her cheeks to her collar bone, stopping at her chest. He didn't want to touch her without her permission, but then again, his boner was rubbing on her.

Law glanced down at her mounds and licked his lips. Luffy's eyes never left Law. She didn't even move an inch. The room was so quiet that it was weird. It wasn't uncomfortable, but different. Without Luffy's laugh or Law's harsh words, anyone would think the two were acting weird.

He nestled his chin into her shoulders and softly kissed her neck. Luffy bit her lips. She grabbed his soft hair and gently brushed his hair to the side, so she could see his forehead. Law immediately stopped, and lifted his head up. He met her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and felt his heart beat faster than before, like it was going to pop out. His eyes widened and his lips parted.

Luffy stared lovingly at Law. She softened her eyes and smiled brightly at him- a smile he remembered she gave to her friends. She promised she would not die. _"I trained so hard because I don't want anyone who's important to me to die. I'll be back, so I can protect you all. That's a promise I'll never let go."_

She ran her fingers through his hair and brought her finger to his lips. "I love you." She confessed. Her voice was soft, but he could hear it all. That's all it took for Law. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pressed his body into hers a little harder. She gasped at first, but her lips turned into a smile as she hugged him back.

"Damn straw hat," he sighed, his voice muffled, "I love you so fucking much." Luffy giggled.

Law lifted his face up and smiled at her. Luffy grabbed his hoodie and pulled him to her, crashing her lips onto his. The kiss was just a peck, but Law didn't mind.

"I want you Law, I really want to feel you."

She pushed his chest with all her strength and flipped him around, so now Law was down and she was the dominant one. She chuckled, sat on his manhood, and rocked her cute little booty slowly.

She unclasped her shirt, her tits about to spill out. She licked her lips and smirked at him.

Law winced, his erection painful and in need of stimulation. She was playing with him.

"Dammit, I'm not going to stop then." Law reached for her shirt and slid it down her shoulders, exposing her breasts. They were round and perky and her nipples were definitely hard. He traced his finger around her collarbone before reaching her tits. He squeezed her left tit, and she moaned, trying to hold back her voice. He loved it. He could tell she was trying so hard to hold back.

"L-law, you-you meanie." She mewled, a deep red washing over her pretty cheeks. Law grinned; her face made him so hard. She stopped rubbing against him, but he didn't care. He moved his hips and grinded against her, then pinched her sensitive nipple. She moaned again.

"Cute." He muttered before pressing his lips onto her neck. He sucked her sensitive flesh and she cried. He moved his hands slowly down her tummy, and when he reached her shorts, he unclasped the button and snaked his hand into her panties.

Luffy held onto him, her fingernails deep into his skin. It was gonna be a long night.

 **A/N:** This was fucking longer than I thought. 5,720 words (23 pages on word)…what the hell. The intro wasn't even long, the actual story was long. I stopped it there because I wasn't planning for it to be a lemon. It was supposed to be funny. Well, nothing ever goes my way, but what the hell. PLEASE comment if you want the next chapter to be lemon. It would be 1.2 instead of another oneshot. If ya don't, I'll write a fluff oneshot.


End file.
